


For A Hundred Years

by klaviergavout



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, i watched the finale yesterday and i was not prepared, someone please help this man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has had a lot of time to think since his imprisonment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Hundred Years

Rick and Morty. For a hundred years, Rick and Morty. Rick. Morty. For 100 days, 100 times, Rick and Morty. Rick and Morty, having adventures. Always, always, Rick and Morty.

Except, now there was no Rick and Morty. There was Rick Sanchez, clamped to a wall by his wrists and his neck and his lower legs, his back aching and his eyes weak and tired, and then there were the Smiths, who were just trying to get by back on the new Earth without him. And since there was no more Rick and Morty, no more crazy adventures, no more zany planets, no more weddings and spies and dead best friends, it had given Rick time to think on things. Think back on his life, on how he'd spent it.

How he'd spent it. The words rang deep in his brain. He'd spent it like a total fucking idiot; spent it drinking like an alcoholic, nihilistic fish; spent it away from his daughter; spent it ruining his family's life; spent it with his experiments and his robots and his portals and his _science._ Oh, how his science had torn his whole world apart, had sent his whole life crumbling down. He'd spent it like an idiot and now he was serving his time for it.

And Morty? Morty hadn't spent life like he had. Morty had been right, Morty had always been right. Morty, with his dumb stupid heart and his irrational fear of everything Rick had thought meaningless, with his fucking shit voice and his crap outfits and his smile and his happiness and his courage and his kindness and oh _god_ how Rick missed him, how Rick wanted to go back, how Rick wanted to hold his grandson to him and never let him go and never, ever leave again.

But he had left, and although he knew full well that it was best for everyone- heck, _Jerry_ of all people had made it especially clear the damage he'd done- some part of him still wondered why he'd done it.

Rick Sanchez had wished for death for as long as he could remember. Unfortunately, he had never realised until now that whoever Rick Sanchez was had died long ago, his corpse a broken old man in a maximum security wing.


End file.
